


Kiss Me Sweet (Naruto Various x Fem Reader)

by MidnightShadowWolf



Series: Naruto Works [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Lemon, Lesbian/Bisexual relationship, No Smut, Other, fem reader - Freeform, i can make male reader oneshots if you want, i will be taking requests, it's literally just female reader tho, legit just tooth-rottening fluff ;), literally just a series of onshots with everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightShadowWolf/pseuds/MidnightShadowWolf
Summary: A series of oneshots with the whole gang: Hot boi Neji Hyuuga, Shy gorl Hinata Hyuuga, Pointy gorl Tenten, Fast boi Rock Lee, Sand Panda Gaara, Pineapple Head Temari, Forehead Sakura, Pig Ino, Lazy boi Shikamaru, Big boi Chouji, Doggo boi Kiba, Bug boi Shino, Duckbutt Sasuke, Puppet boi Kankurou, and of course, lastly but not leastly, Knucklehead stoopid boi Naruto!
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Reader, Akimichi Chouji/Reader, Gaara (Naruto)/Reader, Haruno Sakura/Reader, Hyuuga Hinata/Reader, Hyuuga Neji/Reader, Inuzuka Kiba/Reader, Kankurou (Naruto)/Reader, Nara Shikamaru/Reader, Rock Lee/Reader, Temari (Naruto)/Reader, Tenten (Naruto)/Reader, Uchiha Sasuke/Reader, Uzumaki Naruto/Reader, Yamanaka Ino/Reader
Series: Naruto Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054766
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27





	1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you guys enjoy this new series i'm gonna make, just a buncha oneshots with the gang ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you guys enjoy this new series i'm gonna make, just a buncha oneshots with the gang ;)

Hey guys! This is just an author's note for now, but this is also your first chance to give me requests! I can take anything that you guys throw at me (i think. . .)! Anyways, i'm doing to stick with these choices of who you want to see first:

A:  
Sand Panda (Gaara)

B:  
Pineapple Head (Temari)

C:  
Fast Boi (Rock Lee)

D:  
Duckbutt (Sasuke)

E:  
Forehead (Sakura)

or finally,

F:  
Shy Gorl (Hinata)

Comment below with either A, B, C, D, E, or F to let me know what you think! And also, I hope you guys enjoy this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And guys, ya might wanna hurry up and let me know, just so i can focus on writing it ;)
> 
> also, don't worry, i WILL do the other big fat boi uchiha, the one who murdered his clan (if you want me to ;))
> 
> ALRIGHT ONE THING YOU GUYS SHOULD KNOW ABOUT THIS:  
> THIS IS NOT CANON  
> THIS IS NOT NARUTO COMPLIANT, IT DOES NOT FOLLOW THE STORYLINE  
> THIS IS ONLY A SERIES OF ONESHOTS, NOT ALL WILL FOLLOW THE PLOT OF NARUTO  
> AND ONE LAST THING: I have NOT seen Naruto Shippuden yet, so this is based off of the FIRST SERIES ONLY


	2. Chapter 1: Mistletoe; A Rock Lee Oneshot, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick oneshot of Rock Lee x Reader, Modern AU. This was requested by Vaninuchis. Also, this was just a quick oneshot that was inspired by my holiday mood i suppose, it was a spur-of-the-moment thing. I didn't really think about it, just wrote it. this is only the FIRST of 2. the second will come after, and it's not quite canon complian

You walk down the long hallways of your high school, looking for your friends. You were quite sure they’d ditched you to make out. Their names were Ino, Sakura, and Hinata. Hinata was currently dating a sweet, (if ditzy) boy named Naruto. And. . . Ino and Sakura, you might ask? Well, both were bisexuals, so they were going on a date together most likely. It was the night of the dance that heralded the end of finals and the semester. You were actually kind of lost. All of a sudden, you heard a shout behind you. You turned to see him: Lee-san, your longtime enemy/rival. You, too, were a bisexual, and you were competing with Lee to see who got the most girls. So far, neither of you had had any luck. . .

“Hello, miss! I see you are lost! Please allow me to assist. . .you. . .” Lee said, bounding up to you. His voice trailed off as he realised who you were. You forced yourself to meet his gaze and immediately regretted it. You played it off as though you didn’t like Lee very much, but in reality, you had a crippling crush on him. He wasn’t hot, or handsome. He WAS adorable, though. And he had the nicest personality of anyone in the school. He generally wasn’t exceedingly popular, but he was the most ferocious and competitive person you’ve ever seen, even compared to Uzumaki Naruto. He was looking at you curiously, with the most adorable expression you’ve ever seen—reminiscent of a curious puppy, or maybe a kitten. You swallow the lump in your throat and prepare yourself to speak, but before you can, Lee-san beats you to it.

“Tsuraki-chan? Is that you?” Lee asked. You gulped. “Y-yes, Lee-san. It’s me, Tsuraki,” you manage to choke out, doing your best not to go red in the face. It doesn’t work, for Lee-san asks quickly, frowning, “Tsuraki-chan? Are you all right? You appear to be going red in the face,”.   
“U-uh, y-yeah! I’m g-great!” You manage to stutter. He looks at you for a moment, then shrugs and seemingly gives up. He then proceeds to take you by the shoulders, steering you around the other direction, from the way both of you just came. You flush down to your toes and say hesitantly, “U-uh, L-Lee-san?” He looks at you questioningly, and you stammer, “U-um, w-where are we g-going?” He giggles a little, and you wonder how your heart can melt this much. He. Is. So. Freaking. ADORABLE!!! You wish you could kiss him, but you know how badly that would go down. 

“We are going back to the main hall, of course!” he responds, bouncing excitedly. Your brow furrows a little as a question occurs to you. “But. . .” you begin, your voice trailing off. He looks at you again in that weird way. You hurriedly explain. “I was just wondering why you’re helping me, that’s all! I mean, I am your rival, right?” you say, stuttering over your words in your panic. His frown dissolves like the sun breaking through the clouds. He smiles at you, a full smile, not a silly grin, or a smirk. Your heart stops as he looks at you for a moment, then leans down and says, “You are my rival, yes. But even rivals deserve some help once in a while, right?”. You look at him for a moment, then look away, unable to look in his wide eyes. You feel red rising up your neck and look anywhere but Lee-san’s face. You glance up, and—you wouldn’t be surprised if you died of embarrassment right then and there. ‘Mistletoe. . .’ you think panickily. Lee frowns again as he sees you look away from him. He follows your gaze upward to the little plant hanging from the ceiling. A bright red blush also begins to make its way on his face, starting from the tips of his ears. 

“M-mistletoe. . .” You manage to croak out before your throat closes up. You shift your gaze from the ceiling to Lee-san’s bright red face. He looks anywhere except your face. You watch him for a moment more, your throat releasing, your muscles relaxing. You gently put your hand on his face, suddenly fearless. His gaze snaps back to you. You fight both a blush and a smile, and the desire to step back. You know just how close to Lee-san you are. If you have any common sense at all, you will step back now and let him possibly kiss you on the cheek. However, you did not have any common sense, or at least, so it appeared. You stayed right where you were. Just as you ready yourself to close the distance between you, you are surprised when you see a blur, and feel a slight, soft pressure on your lips. Your eyes go wide with shock, and your-already-beet-red face, if at all possible, goes even redder. ‘LEE-SAN IS KISSING ME LEE-SAN IS KISSING ME LEE-SAN IS KISSING ME LEE-SAN IS KISSING ME’ thunders through your head. You are so shocked that for a moment, you don’t respond. You come to your senses when you feel the pressure begin to recede slightly, you grab Lee-san’s shoulders and deepen the kiss. 

You hear a surprised squeak come from the boy, and his eyes fly open. You smile into the kiss, then close your eyes. He, too, begins to get more passionate and heated, until you end up from out of the mistletoe and up against the lockers. You both eventually break apart because of the need for air, and both of you are panting and your cheeks are flushed and as red as strawberries. ‘Who knew that Lee-san was such a good kisser?’ you think as you discreetly (you hope) observe Lee out of the corner of your eye. His eyes are closed, and his cheeks are impossibly red, but there’s a wild smile on his face. That makes you smile, too. He opens his eyes and looks at you. For the first time, you see him look uncertain about something.

“I-is that okay?” he half-whispers. You smile unconsciously and walk up to him, trying to put a sway in your hips. You get remarkably close to him, and he watches you self-consciously, cheeks flaming red. You wrap your arms around his athletic frame and stand on your tiptoes until you can whisper in his ear: “It was MORE than okay,”.

You draw back from him slightly, then press a slight kiss to his lips. His eyes widen, and he beams at you. You feel your legs turn to jelly. You know you would do anything just to see that beautiful, adorable smile every day of your life. You feel butterflies in your stomach. You would have fallen down if Lee-san hadn’t caught you. You blush a little, then wrap your arms around his body more firmly.   
You walk back into the gym with Lee-san’s arms wrapped around you. You flush at the amount of attention the two of you attract. Soon after this, you leave the gym and go to the locker rooms off the side of it. . . just to have a little PRIVACY. You never knew how good it would feel to make out with Lee, or to run your fingers through his short, shaggy hair. And THAT is how Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, and Ino find you: making out with Rock Lee, Konoha High’s Handsome Devil!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! this is a Temari x fem!reader oneshot as requested by lilythegaybean. Also you guys PLEASE let me know if you'd rather me call the reader Y/N or L/N (your name/last name) instead of a given name like the one in this chapter and the one before. and i'm SO SORRY ABOUT THE LACK OF UPDATES YOU GUYYSSSS ADSASDFGHKJGHJAKDSFG
> 
> Vote about it in the comments and tell me whether i should stop doing given names!

You walk through the streets of Konoha, pondering your interesting dilemma. Lady Tsunade-sama, the Fifth Hokage, had asked you to be a guide for an ambassador coming from the Hidden Sand Village, Sunagakure. She had given you a choice, though. Guide the Ambassador through the village, and she would send someone else, perhaps Kiba, or Hinata, on your top-secret S-Rank mission. Choose to go on the mission, and Tsunade-sama would send another to be the guide. Your squad, Kenji and Hazuna Yamanaka (they were twins, and cousins of Ino Yamanaka), were leaving the choice up to you, though you could see that they didn’t want to work with someone else. You didn’t know what to choose.

You wanted to go on the mission, but you also wanted to please Lady Tsunade-sama, and be the ambassador. Sighing, you plodded around to the Yamanaka compound where your teammates lived. You knew that they would likely be at home, since you had just gotten home from a mission about three days ago. You walked through the streets of the shadowy compound, looking around for their address. There. Number 767.

You walk up to it and knock. Hazuna and Kenji’s mother, Tomiko, answers the door. Seeing you, she says, “Ah! You are my sons’ team mate, aren’t you? Riku Haruno?” (A/N: Your surname is Haruno, but you have no relation whatsoever to Sakura, she’s too useless) “Hai!” You say brightly as you crane your neck to see if the twins are in there.

She laughs at your actions, saying, “The boys are out in the forest training. They should be back soon, though.” Your bright mood dissipates, and your smile fades. You sigh, and say, “I see. I’m afraid i don’t have time to track them down. Maybe you could. . .give them a message from me? I wouldn’t normally ask you to do this, it’s just. . . this is really important.”

Mrs. Yamanaka looks surprised, then smiles gently and says, “Of course, my dear, I would be happy to! What is it you want me to tell them?” You look up at her, then smile gratefully. “Tell them that I’m sorry, but I won’t be able to go on the mission.” Mrs. Yamanaka says, “Of course! Good luck with whatever other assignment you have!” You smile and leave the doorstep, running back through the dusty streets you had walked only minutes before. You make your way to the Hokage’s building, to tell Lady Tsunade-sama about your descision to guide the Ambassador.

*****

“And so I’ve decided I’m going to guide the ambassador around the village,” You say, waiting anxiously for Tsunade-sama’s response. She smiles and says, “Excellent. This means we may proceed with the plan. Meet the Ambassador tomorrow at the front gates of the village at 9:00 sharp. Understand?” You nod.

*****

You survey the glory before you, the one that has fascinated you and Naruto Uzumaki for all your lives: Ichiraku’s Ramen. The two of you had bonded many years ago, both over the deliciousness of the ramen here, and over the loss of both of your parents. Naruto had been without parents his entire life, but you had only lost them about seven years ago, when you were ten. You had lost them to a horrible fever. You had been one of the few that survived the sickness, and had to watch your parents’ health slowly deteriorate. You shut your eyes tight, not wanting to relive those nightmarish months. Steeling yourself, you walk into Ichiraku’s. To your surprise, there’s already someone there. It isn’t Naruto, because Squad 7 is off on a mission. It’s a girl who looks to be about your age, with blond hair tied up in four ponytails. She turns as you enter, and you have to stifle a gasp. She’s absolutely GORGEOUS. You feel a slight blush rise to your cheeks as she watches you scrutinizingly. You think you see the tips of her ears turn red, but when you look again, it’s gone. You sit down, fidgeting slightly, and say quietly, “I-I’ll have one order of Miso Pork Ramen, with no fish cakes, p-please.” Teuchi smiles and replies that it’s “coming right up”. You smile at him, slightly nervous (though you don’t know why), and end up just looking around while you wait for your food. Your gaze lands on the beautiful blond-haired girl again, and your cheeks heat up yet again. To hide your embarrassment, and to seem natural, you lean your head on your elbow, and try to strike up a conversation with the girl.

“H-hi,” you say, trying to seem suave and cool, but your voice just comes out sounding weak and timid, like Hinata when she’s around Naruto. You mentally slap yourself as you wonder what her reaction will be. She looks at you for a moment, then says, “Hey,”.

You offer a smile, trying to seem friendly. It seems to work, though she only grunts noncommittally. You end up sitting in silence, before asking what she thinks of the ramen. She replies that she thinks it’s delicious, and that she eat it every time she comes to Konohagakure. Seeing your surprise, she explains that she’s a chunin from another village, and that she’s come for the chunin exams several times, but never made it til this year.

“Really?” you ask curiously. “Hai,” she replies. “I-if you don’t mind me asking, what year did you first come to Konoha?” you say. “About four years ago, I was around fourteen. Why?” She asks. You blush, rubbing your hand on the back of your neck. “I-I was a genin around that time, and it was my second time taking  
the exam,” you explain embarrassedly. Startled, she looks at you closer. “Really?” she says slowly. You nod shyly. “I was thirteen,” you say, fidgeting. “A-and a-also. . . my name is Riku Haruno. . .” your cheeks heat up again, though you can’t confound why. This time the tips of the girl’s ears do go red, and she says, with a slight smirk, “My name’s Temari, nice to meet you.” You avert your gaze, because otherwise you know you would stare.

You glance up, and the smirk on the girl’s face is enough to make you choke on your ramen (it had arrived a few moments ago). You double over, coughing. Her face instantly goes from a sly smile to one of concern. Putting a hand on your back, she kneels down beside you and looks at you.

Your eyes are watering as you straighten up. Then your face goes from slightly red to a burning crimson. Temari’s face is barely a foot away from yours. Her face is concerned as she looked at you. Then confusion as she sees your face go red. Then realisation spread slowly across it as she saw why. She looks away, embarrassed. As do you, though you sneak peeks from behind your hand. Then your face goes from crimson to maroon as you feel a slight squeezing sensation on your lower back. You realise. . . that Temari’s hand. . . is still on your back. You see her face, and she realises it at the same time you do. Her face goes bright red and she instantly lets go. She sits back down at her stool, as do you. You both continue to eat your ramen in silence, until you’ve finished. Quietly you tell Teuchi that you’re ready to pay, and he agrees and hands you the bill. You feel Temari’s eyes on you as you hand over the money, then thank him and stand up to leave. You glance over at Temari, and your face goes red. AGAIN. She has a slight blush on her face, too. You open and close your mouth for a few seconds, trying to find something to say. You probably look like a fish out of water. Finally, you think of something to say.

“I hope you have a good night. . .” you say quietly, giving her a small nod of recognition. For some reason, she looks disappointed. You pay no mind to this, however, and walk out of the stand. You hear a SLAM behind you, though, and quickly turn to see that Temari has slapped some yen on the table and rushed after you. Startled, you look at her perplexedly. She flushes a little, then says breathlessly, “Here, lemme walk you home! I-It’s dangerous out here at night. I learned that the hard way. . .”. You blush deeply, then nod timidly. ‘For some reason’, you think, ‘I can face rogue ninjas and crime bosses and gang lords, but I still feel timid and nervous around her. . .’

*****

You and Temari walk side by side, each sending the other sideways glances, though neither notices the other doing so. Temari is looking at the ground and kicking stones, looking like she’s thinking hard. Just then, there’s a loud yell that appears to interrupt her thoughts. A man that appears to be drunk is walking on the other side of the road, and he’s making motions with his hands that indicates he wants you to come over. He leers at you, then shouts: “Hey, little girl, cmere! I can give you a reaalll good time. . .” he starts stumbling drunkenly over to you, an ugly leer on his face. A mixture of feelings sprout in your chest. Disgust, fear, anger, etc. It must show on your face, because when Temari looks back at you, her face hardens and she turns back to the man, saying in a loud, clear voice, “Leave her alone, you creep. She’s taken anyways.”

Your eyes widen as Temari grabs your waist and snakes her arm around it. Your face goes crimson. The man stops short and looks at the two of you, disgust written clearly on his face. He begins to wander off, muttering. Once he’s out of earshot, Temari releases your waist and begins apologising profusely. “I’m really, really, REALLY sorry, I just didn’t know what to do and I couldn’t think of anything else and-“

You cut her off and put a hand on her arm. You manage to stutter out “It’s fine”, then somehow manage to meet her gaze. However. . . it wasn’t wise, because then everything goes black as you faint from embarrassment.

*****

You wake to a nearly-frantic blonde sitting over you. You’re in an unfamiliar place, but that doesn’t really bother you. What you really care about is the person above you. You blink a bit, and this catches Temari’s attention. She looks down at you, and sighs in relief. “Thank goodness,” she breathes. “You’re awake. . .” You blush a little bit and avert your gaze. You look around you, and you realise your body is spread out across a small bench in a park near your house. It was dark outside by now, and so no one has really noticed the two of you. You look up and realise your head must be on Temari’s lap. This realisation causes your face to go crimson. Temari flushes right to the tips of her ears and quickly lets go of your hand that you hadn’t realised she’s been holding. This causes your face to go even redder. Temari looks like she’s about to panic, and she says as quickly as possible, “Doyouneedmetoletgoofyou?!”

Her face looks like a tomato at this point. You blink for a moment, in confusion, then you realise what she said. To your surprise, you don’t actually want it to end. But you seem to be making Temari uncomfortable, so you nod your head as best you can. She releases you and you sit up. You glance back at her as discreetly as you can. Her face is red but she looks disappointed and angry with herself. You look away, wondering what this is about. However your train of thought abruptly ends as Temari stands, her ears still slightly red, and says to you in seemingly the most normal voice she can muster, “I suppose you don’t really want to continue to walk home with me, so I’ll be going now. . .”. At this she bows and turns away. Startled, you do nothing but watch her for a few seconds before your brain starts working again and you run after her and grab her hand. She whirls around, a startled expression on her face. Especially after she sees it was you. She stutters out, “R-Riku. . .?” Your face goes red again as you look away, embarrassed.

“I still want you to walk me home. . .” you whisper, almost too quietly to hear. Temari’s face goes red, though she doesn’t acknowledge it. She nods wordlessly and walks beside you. Your face is flaming, and it doesn’t stop when Temari attempts to make small talk by asking what you like to do for fun.

You jump a foot in the air and let out a little squeak of surprise. She looks surprised. You stand next to her, embarrassed, hands covering your face. Then you slowly uncover it when you hear one of the most entrancing sounds you’ve ever heard. Temari. . . is laughing? Her laugh is light and airy like birds singing. You feel like you could just sit there and listen to her for days. Then she notices you looking. You jump and look away immediately. She blushes a little, then both of you continue walking.

You arrive at your apartment shortly thereafter. You stand for a moment in the hallway, both of you looking uncertain. After a moment, Temari holds her hand out. You take it and both of you shake. You still have a slight blush, because you’re marveling at how soft her hands are. The two of you watch your hands for a moment, then simultaneously glance up to look at the other. This causes you both to blush and avert your gazes. Then she releases your hand and tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear. You do the same, not even realising she did it.

“Well,” she said without looking at you, “I guess this it, then?” You nod, slightly disappointed that you wouldn’t get to see her again. You watch as she rounds the corner, then you call out, “I-uh, w-wait!” She stops short and turns around curiously. “Yeah?” she asks. You blush furiously and say shyly, “Maybe. . . maybe if you ever come around Konoha again. . . you could stop by and say hello? I’d be willing to see more of you. . . If you ever need somewhere to stay, then just know my door is open and I’ll put on some tea for you. . .” This makes her face go red in a blush that’s enough to rival yours. She smiles, somewhat shyly, and says quietly, “Yeah. . . yeah, I’d like that. . .”. You smile in pure delight at the thought of being able to see her, which causes her face to go even redder and make her look away. She looks away for a moment, then says awkwardly, “So. . .uh. . . I should. . .um. . . I should probably get going. . .” You yelp, because you had completely forgotten about it, and then nod frantically. She giggles at your antics, and you blush even harder.

You part your ways, and once you think she’s out of earshot, you run as fast as your legs can carry you to your door, open it, take off your shoes, close the door, and sit with your back against it. You squeal with excitement, and sigh dreamily as you think of your new friend. You know you can’t wait to see her again.

***** (NEXT DAY)

You run around frantically, looking for your ninja headband. It’s 8:50 and you can’t find it ANYWHERE. You’ve been looking for close to twenty minutes. THERE! You see a flash of black and grab at it. It’s your headband. You let out a relieved sigh as you tie it around your head. You glance at your watch. ‘Shoot’, You think worriedly. ‘ACK! I STILL HAVE TO BRUSH MY TEETH!’

*****

You manage to get to the front gate at 9:01. ‘Dammit! I’m late!’ you think, scared of what Tsunade-sama will do to you. However, you look around and don’t see anyone in sight, other than the usual guards. Then you hear footsteps and you snap to attention, expecting Lady Tsunade-sama to come around the corner. She didn’t. Instead there came the person you are LEAST expecting to see this morning: Temari, the chunin from the Sand Village. She hasn’t noticed you yet, though. You are still reeling in shock. ‘SHE WAS THE AMBASSADOR ALL ALONG?!’ your mind screeches. She’s surrounded by 8 guards, and has another person with her that looked to have some sort of strange cap on, and a face covered with facepaint. You somehow manage to wipe the shocked expression off of your face, and stand stiff and straight, purely professional.

And then Temari notices you.

You feel your face beginning to colour as she stares at you, shock written clearly on her face. As her entourage nears you, both your’s and Temari’s faces began to heat up. At last they stopped, about ten feet from you. Both you and Temari look too flustered to speak, so the man with the facepaint comes forward and bows formally, saying, “Greetings. I am Kankuro, brother to the Kazekage and assistant of the Ambassador. This is my sister, Temari; she’s the Ambassador.” You bow just as formally, mind whirling. ‘TEMARI’S THE AMBASSADOR AND THE SISTER TO THE KAZEKAGE?!’ your brain screeches. With some difficulty, you swallow and reply to Kankuro, “My lord, it is my honour to formally welcome you to the Hidden Leaf Village. Please, allow me to guide you and your sister around the village.” Kankuro looks around nervously, then whispers, “You can drop all the formal stuff, you don’t need to call me ‘my lord’. I’m not a lord, if anything that would be my brother Gaara!” You straighten up in surprise. You hadn’t expected this from an assistant of the Ambassador. You shrug, then nod. “Sure,” you say. Kankuro turns to the gaurds and says something to them that you don’t quite catch. The leader seems to protest, but Kankuro’s voice hardens as he talks to them. You aren’t listening, though, because you’re looking at Temari. She’s looking back at you, with a mixture of shock, curiosity, embarrassment, and confusion. But she’s also looking at you with such intensity that your face reddens, and you have to look away. Thus Kankuro is very confused when he turns around, for both of you are determinedly not looking at the other, and each of you are slightly red in the face.

*****

The day becomes very awkward for you and Temari, but Kankuro either actually doesn’t notice or just pretends not to. That afternoon, you’re showing them where many people come to practice, and where Squad 7 had their first mock mission, retrieving the bells from Kakashi Sensei. Kankuro walks over to the strangely-shaped headstone, asking what it is. You sigh and reply mournfully, “This is where all the names of every shinobi and kunoichi lie. This stone is a memorial to those who have been killed in action. There are many names up there, including the Third, and Fourth Hokages.” Kankuro looks at the stone in a mixture of awe, horror, and reverence. You squeeze your eyes shut, not wanting to show the wave of sadness that had wormed it’s way inside of you. However, Temari noticed. Kankuro was too busy staring at the stone to notice what went on between you, which meant you had some alone time.

Temari looked back at Kankuro, then discreetly grabs your hand. “Hey,” she whispers, actually talking to you for the first time today. Despite your grief, you blush a little. “Hey. . .” you said, but then can’t manage to get any other words out. You squeeze your eyes shut again, trying not to let any tears slip out. Temari notices this immediately, making a soft, worried noise. She hesitates for a moment, then begins to rub small circles on the back of your hand. You squeeze your eyes shut tighter, yet still, a tear slips out. Temari glances back at her brother, who seems to be engrossed in reading all the names, then brings her other hand up to your face and wipes the tear away gently. “Hey. . . what’s wrong?” she says quietly. You manage to squeeze out, “My brother. . . and my sister. . . their names are on this stone. . .”, but then your throat closes up and you can say no more. Temari tenses, then softly begins to stroke your hair. You can’t take it anymore and bury your head into her shoulder. She stiffens for a moment, but then slowly relaxes. She leads you a little ways away from Kankuro so he wouldn’t see your tears or catch you together. She then sits down against a tree trunk, still holding you in her arms. Your body becomes wracked with sobs as you remember your family. Your eldest brother and his fiancée, happy smiles on their faces as they sit by the koi pond, just enjoying each other’s warmth. Your sister and her friends, laughing together as they splashed each other in the lake. Your parents, looking on proudly as you threw a kunai properly for the first time. Temari’s arms wrap around you further, and you can’t help but snuggle into her embrace further.

She strokes your hair. Her touch is comforting to you. It reminds you of when your sister would braid your hair. Before long, you are wrapped in Temari’s embrace. Slowly your sobs begin to dissipate and you lift your head from Temari’s shoulder. The expression on her face almost made your heart stop. Her expression wasn’t one of annoyance or impatience, but rather one of tender care and sympathy. You looked at her for a moment, and then she cupped your face in her hand, and leaned forward. Your heart stopped for real this time. ‘Is she going to kiss me?!’ your brain went, every part of you panicking.

"Temari!"

Both of you start horribly, jumping out of your skins. You looked back at each other, but the spell was broken. Temari scrambles up, straightens her outfit, then offers her hand to you. You take it almost immediately, not wanting Kankuro to find you in this situation. She pulls you up, but as this happens, your foot slips on some mud, and in order to keep you from falling, she strengthens her hold on your arm. This causes you to nearly ram into her. Your faces are barely an inch away from each other. A blush begins to spread like wildfire across both of your faces. You pause for a moment, then your wide eyes flick to Temari's soft lips and back. Her eyes become enormous, and she begins to say something, when there's a loud _crunch _, and then Kankuro's voice can be heard, saying, "Temari? Where are you?"__

__The two of you scramble away from each other, both of you still slightly red in the face. And it was just in time, too, because Kankuro rounds the corner barely a second later. "Ah, there you are, Temari. Why did you come here? Haruno still needs to show us around the village. This is hardly the fifth stop," Kankuro says to his sister. She turns around, glaring at him, and then turns to you, saying stiffly and formally, "Ma'am, shall we continue the tour?" You swallow a bit, this wasn't the Temari you had come to know. Your expression must look slightly hurt, because Temari's face softens just a bit, and she mouths to you, 'I'm sorry, just trust me on this one'. You blink, then give them a false smile and say as in as formal and polite a voice as you can muster, "Yes, let's go, shall we?"_ _

__*****_ _

__TEMARI POV (Point of View)_ _

__We approached the inn where we were staying, the guards staring at everyone tensely as usual. My head was spinning from all of today's events. Riku walked behind us, as it was her duty to escort us everywhere until we turned in for the night. I couldn't get over how beautiful she was. She was more beautiful than any of the other girls I'd seen in the Hidden Sand. As the elder sister of the Kazekage, it's widely known and accepted that I like girls. No one has ever had any problem with it, or if they have, they never spoke up about it (though to be fair, they would most certainly die by Gaara's hand). Girls have tried to flirt with me many times, but I never took any interest in them. They were just. . .boring and plain. But Riku isn't like that. She's beautiful, funny, outgoing (if a little shy), kind, and adorable. I've only known her for about a day and a half, but she's easily the most amazing person I've ever met. I glance back at the girl currently occupying my thoughts, and I see that she's actually looking back at me. However, when she sees me looking, her face goes strawberry red and she looks away immediately. I let out a soft giggle. Kankuro turns, a questioning look in his eyes. I glare at him moodily. 'He's so annoying,' I think. 'he just had to interrupt Riku and I while we were having our moment, didn't he?' I can see he looks taken aback by my action, so I quickly look away._ _

__*****_ _

__We arrive at the inn. I'm still in a testy mood, so I tell Kankuro to go inside while I talk to Riku for a moment. Confused, he pauses for a moment, but does what I say and goes inside. On my order, the guards follow him. Riku looks at me, an adorably curious expression on her face. I swear I'm falling deeper as I look into her eyes for a moment. Riku cocks her head to the side adorably and I SWEAR I'M GOING TO DIE FROM THE CUTENESS. "Did you want to talk to me about something, M'lady?" Riku says formally. I must have a startled expression on my face, because she looks at me in a concerned way and asks me if I'm alright. I swallow the lump in my throat and say quickly, in a quiet voice so that the guards wouldn't hear, "It's just the two of us now, silly! You can drop all the formal stuff." Her face goes to concerned and confused to bright and happy in a matter of seconds. She smiles and I feel like my heart has stopped. 'WHY IS SHE SO GORGEOUS' my brain screams inconsiderately, as I'm trying to have a conversation._ _

__As I'm arguing with my brain trying to make it stop thinking about how beautiful my friend is, Riku grabs my hand and drags me over to a nearby bench. My heart starts racing, also inconsiderately, because I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO HAVE A CRUSH ON MY FRIEND. But it doesn't listen and races anyways. Riku sits down, and I join her._ _

__"So what did you want to talk about?" Riku says, now fidgeting and seemingly nervous. I rack my brain, trying to think of _something _, _anything _, but I continue to draw a complete blank. While I was fantasizing over how beautiful and adorable my friend was, it had apparently slipped my mind that I _actually _had something to say to her. I begin to stutter and stammer, and I finally manage to say awkwardly, "W-well, I-uh. . . I was um. . . I was wondering if. . ." I trail off, wondering why I'm suddenly so terrible at talking to someone. Riku looks at me expectantly, if nervously. I rack my brain, trying to think of something to say, when a thought occurs to me. Suddenly confident, I say, "Do you wanna hang out tonight?"_______ _

________*****_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ANDDD CUT!  
I hope you guys enjoy part one of the oneshotttt. . .  
i worked on this for ages, almost a month, and i forgot about it for a while, and yeah  
please tell me what you think!  
you have my sincerest apologies for not uploading sooner. But hey, i wrote this, right?  
also PLEASE don't forget to tell me what you think in the comments! both about what i should continue to call the main character, AND of what you thought about this chapter! and I PROMISE i'll have the next update out AT LEAST in the next two weeks!  
and if i can't hold to that promise, then i'll get it done in the next month. and if i can't hold to THAT then it'll be in the next year._ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________i think. . ._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Also, one more thing you guys should know: it kinda irritates me when people use "Y/n" or "(Name)" as a subsitute for an actual name. Here, i'm not going to do that, i'm going to give the reader an ACTUAL name, one that i made up myself. This name MAY ROTATE FROM ONESHOT TO ONESHOT. The first name is going to be Tsuraki. Anyways, i hope you guys enjoy the oneshots coming up, but i gotta scram! 
> 
> Toodles!


End file.
